Dialog Hati
by Ay
Summary: Ketika kematian akan menjemputmu, apa yang akan kaurasakan? Takut atau menerima dengan hati lapang?/semi-canon/untuk aRaRaNcHa


**Bleach is belong to Kubo-sama. I don't make any profits from this story.**

**This fic just a fanstory from me to aRaRaNcHa.**

**Hope u like it, sist~ :D**

**I know it's too late for u'r birthday.**

**Really sorry for inconvenience cause.**

.

.

**Dialog Hati**

.

Ketika waktumu telah dekat dengan sebuah kematian, apa yang kau rasakan? Takut kah? Atau malah menerimanya dengan hati lapang?

Kurosaki Ichigo memandang sesosok _shinigami_ ber_yukata_ hitam itu dengan pandangan hampa. Ia tahu setiap perjumpaan akan ada perpisahan. Hanya saja ketika ia sendiri yang harus mengalami hal itu, semuanya terasa tabu—berbeda dari yang ia perkirakan. Rasa kehilangan setelah mengetahui kepemilikan lebih sakit ketimbang kehilangan akan sesuatu yang tidak kita sadari. Ketika ia mengetahui di sini—_Soul Society_—ia memiliki sekelompok entitas yang ia anggap teman, atau bahkan lebih, ia harus menerima: ia akan kehilangan mereka saat ini—sebentar lagi.

"Waktumu hampir habis, Ichigo," kata sosok _shinigami_ itu. Rambut hitam kebiruan milik shinagami itu sedikit berkibar dimainkan semilir angin di padang tempat mereka berpijak.

"Sudah tidak bisa ke sini lagi, eh?" tanya Ichigo. Ia berbalik memunggungi _shinigami_ itu, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskan kembali napasnya dengan perlahan.

"Kekuatan _shinigami_mu sudah hilang, kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke _Soul Society_ lagi, kecuali...," perkataan _shinigami_ itu terputus.

"...kalau aku sudah mati, bukan begitu, Rukia?" sambung Ichigo.

_Shinigami_ itu, Rukia Kuchiki, mengangguk kecil meski ia tahu Ichigo tidak akan bisa melihat gestur tubuhnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, selamat tinggal Rukia," kata Ichigo. "Sampaikan salamku kepada yang lainnya." Ichigo mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sebuah senyum tulus di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

'_Yang benar itu, sampai bertemu lagi, Kepala Jeruk!'_

.

.

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah pagi ini di kota Karakura. Penduduk kota ini tampak sibuk dengan segala aktivitas mereka. Para pejalan kaki nampak tergesa-gesa berjalan di trotoar. Begitu pula seorang pemuda berusia sekitar tiga puluhan yang memakai mantel hitam panjang berlari dengan kencang diikuti seorang pemuda berambut _oranye_ cerah di belakangnya.

Ujung mantel pemuda itu menyapu setiap jalanan yang dilaluinya. Di belakang pemuda itu, seorang pemuda berambut cerah masih mengejarnya.

Pemuda pertama berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil yang berada di sebelah kanannya, sayangnya jalan yang dipilihnya adalah sebuah jalan buntu. Sebuah tembok tinggi menghalangi lajunya. Pemuda itu berbalik dan melihat pemuda berambut _oranye_ yang mengejarnya kini mengacungkan sebuah pistol ke arahnya.

"Menyerahlah! Kau telah terkepung!"

Pemuda bermantel hitam itu memandang sekelilingnya. Dan ketika melihat tak ada lagi celah untuk melarikan diri, ia tahu hidupnya—atau polisi sialan yang mengejarnya—akan berakhir di tempat ini. Pemuda itu menyeringai ke arah polisi berambut _oranye_ itu. "Mati kau!"

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu menembakkan sebuah peluru timah dari pistol yang entah sejak kapan telah ia tarik pelatuknya. Polisi itu bisa saja menghindar, namun refleksi seorang anak kecil yang ia lihat sedang berdiri di ujung gang di belakangnya melalui kaca hitam pada bangunan di sebelahnya menyadarkannya: jika ia menghindar, maka peluru itu akan menerjang sang anak. Dengan refleks, polisi itu berbalik dan mendekap anak itu.

"Arghhh...!"

Polisi itu merasakan keburaman di sekelilingnya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara teriakan orang-orang bercampur dengungan sirine yang berasal dari mobil patroli kepolisian. Semakin lama semakin buram. Hanya sosok itu yang jelas. Sosok gadis ber_yukata_ hitam dengan sebuah _katana_ putih tersemat di pinggangnya.

'_Kaukah itu... Rukia?'_

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu tak henti-hentinya menangis melihat sosok Ichigo yang kini terbujur diam sesaat sebelum dibawa ke ruang ICU Karakura Hospital.

Karin pun tampak terpukul meski masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ia merangkul pundak Yuzu dengan perlahan. "Tenanglah, Ichi-nii pasti baik-baik saja," katanya.

Isshin Kurosaki hanya diam sambil bersandar di tembok luar ruang ICU. Matanya memandang sayu ke arah dua anak gadisnya yang sedih sama seperti dirinya. Isshin merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini. Bukan satu dua kali Ichigo masuk rumah sakit akibat pekerjaannya di divisi investigasi kepolisian Karakura. Namun kali ini berbeda. Suasana kali ini mengingatkannya akan kepergian Misaki dulu. Apalagi hawa kehadiran 'mereka' begitu terasa di tempat ini. _Reiatsu_ mereka dapat dirasakan Isshin. Tetapi lama kelamaan _reiatsu_ itu menipis, meninggalkan satu _reiatsu_ yang sangat dikenali Isshin.

'Apa dia yang akan melakukan tugas ini?' batin Isshin.

.

.

_Dug... dug... dug..._

"Bagaimana, Dok? Kondisi pasien memburuk!"

"Terus usahakan memacu jantungnya!"

Ichigo tersentak ketika ia melihat sosok samar seorang gadis memukul kepalanya dengan kepala _katana_ yang dipegang gadis itu.

Dan semuanya kembali gelap.

Ichigo membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan intensitas cahaya di sekelilingnya. Ia berada di suatu tempat yang tak pernah dikenalnya—atau mungkin pernah dikenalnya... dulu. Mata hazel Ichigo memandang ke segala arah, mencari sesosok makhluk yang mungkin dapat ditanyainya tentang tempat apa ini. Sejurus kemudian matanya menangkap sesosok gadis ber_yukata_ hitam sedang memunggunginya.

'Gadis itu lagi?' batin Ichigo.

"Hei! Kau yang di sana!" seru Ichigo. "Kautahu tempat apa ini?"

Gadis ber_yukata_ hitam itu masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Desiran angin memainkan helai-helai rambut hitam kebiruan milik gadis itu.

"Hei! Kaudengar aku tidak?" panggil Ichigo.

Gadis berambut hitam itu pun berbalik menghadap Ichigo. "Tempat ini adalah _Soul Society_," kata gadis itu. "Tempat berkumpulnya jiwa-jiwa manusia yang sudah meninggal," lanjutnya.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu kau apa?"

"_Shinigami_."

Ichigo tertawa. "Hahaha... kaukira ini zaman apa, eh?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak percaya hal-hal semacam itu," kata Ichigo. "Nah, lebih baik kaujelaskan kepadaku, apa yang bisa membawaku kembali ke kota Karakura?"

Gadis itu hanya menatap datar Ichigo. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Kini Ichigo dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua mata gadis itu yang berkilau ditempa sinar matahari senja. Warna mata gadis itu violet.

"Apa yang kaurasakan Ichigo?"

"Kautahu namaku?" Ichigo terkejut mendapati gadis itu mengetahui namanya. "Dari mana kautahu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu apa-apa yang dulu pernah kaulupakan, Kepala Jeruk," ejek gadis itu.

Semilir angin sore menyisir helai-helai rambut keduanya secara konstan. Aroma rumput hijau memenuhi indera penciuman mereka. Hanya hembusan napas masing-masing terdengar beraturan menjadi latar pertemuan mereka kali ini.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Kita pernah bertemu...," kata gadis itu. "...dulu sekali."

_._

"_**Jangan panggil aku shinigami! Namaku Rukia Kuchiki!" Sesosok gadis shinigami beryukata hitam itu memandang tajam kepada pemuda di hadapannya meski raut lelah menghiasi wajahnya.**_

"_**Baiklah, Rukia. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"**_

"_**Pegang ujung katana ini!" perintah Rukia. "Lewat ini aku akan memindahkan kekuatan shinigamiku kepadamu."**_

"_**Kalau kita tidak berhasil, bagaimana?"**_

_**Rukia terdiam. "Maka kita berdua akan mati."**_

_**.**_

"_**Karin!"**_

_**Ichigo segera berubah menjadi shinigami. Ia kenal hollow itu. Hollow yang dulu merenggut nyawa ibunya. Ia tidak ingin lagi merasakan kehilangan itu.**_

"_**Hiyaaa... musnah kau!" dengan tebasan terakhirnya akhirnya hollow Grandfisher itu dapat dikalahkannya meski dengan perlawanan yang membuatnya kehilangan banyak energi.**_

_**Ichigo yang kelelahan terjatuh setelah behasil mengalahkan hollow itu. Ichigo membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Rukia.**_

"_**Terima kasih, Rukia... Karenamu, hujan di hatiku telah berhenti."**_

_**.**_

"_**Bodoh! Untuk apa kau ke sini?" gerutu Rukia yang kini sedang terikat di tiang Sougyoku—tempat dijalankannya hukuman untuk dirinya.**_

"_**Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkanmu!"**_

"_**Bodoh!"**_

'_**Terima kasih, Ichigo.'**_

_**.**_

"_**Waktumu hampir habis, Ichigo," kata sosok shinigami itu. Rambut hitam kebiruan milik shinigami itu sedikit berkibar dimainkan semilir angin di padang tempat mereka berpijak.**_

"_**Sudah tidak bisa ke sini lagi, eh?" tanya Ichigo. Ia berbalik memunggungi shinigami itu, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskan kembali napasnya dengan perlahan.**_

"_**Kekuatan shinigamimu sudah hilang, kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke Soul Society lagi, kecuali...," perkataan shinigami itu terputus.**_

"_**...kalau aku sudah mati, bukan begitu, Rukia?" sambung Ichigo.**_

.

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia sudah mengingat kepingan-kepingan masa lalunya dengan gadis ber_yukata_ hitam di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum tulus menggantung di sela-sela bibirnya.

"Selamat bertemu lagi, _Midget_!" sapa Ichigo.

.

.

"Bagimana, Dok?" Isshin langsung menanyai dokter yang menangani operasi Ichigo ketika dokter itu keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha, tetapi nyawa Kurosaki-san tidak dapat diselamatkan."

Ketika waktumu telah dekat dengan sebuah kematian, apa yang kau rasakan? Takut kah? Atau malah menerimanya dengan hati lapang?

Dan Ichigo memilih menerimanya dengan hati lapang. Karena usia hanyalah titipan yang mungkin dapat diambil sewaktu-waktu oleh-Nya yang menciptakan semesta ini.

**TAMAT**

.

Yuhuu~~ aku kembali berpartisipasi di fandom Bleach. Semoga belum bosan sama tulisanku yang nggak maju-maju. #pundung.

Maaf untuk istilah-istilah pershinigamian yang mungkin salah penulisannya. Harus saya akui, sekian lama tidak menulis dan membaca Bleach membuat saya sedikit lupa penulisan-penulisan istilahnya. Mohon diberitahu jika ada kata yang salah.

Selamat ulang tahun ya, Cha.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
